Smallville: Dark Days V2
by ShinzuiNaito
Summary: Clark has lost one of the most important people in his life. Set to be three. years after Season 10. If enough people like what is written so far, I will continue to work on this. It's ultimately going to be a Clark/Tess story. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smallville or any of it's characters. This is a rewrite since I wasn't feeling how the original was going so far.


Prologue

A sense of sorrow and mourning filled the air as the priest finished his sermon. Friends, family, and co-workers gathering around her coffin, each one silently weeping as they placed several different flowers upon it. The usual bright and sun-filled skies of Metropolis, were replaced with a heavy down pour of rain and dark clouds filled the sky. There was no "Up, up, and away" for the reality that Clark now faced. . His eyes were fixated on the large oak box as it settled into the ground. She was gone. The love of his life; his best friend; is soulmate. The very woman that so many years ago, he couldn't stand to be around, found himself unable to be without her. All the speeches about destiny, visions and trips to the future never prepared him for this. He watched in anguish as her ivory coffin was lowered into what would be her ultimate resting place.

Chapter One: Return

"Ms. Kent, It's been six months. I mean between Bart, Victor, and John the entire planet can been searched countless times before we can say 'Come home, Clark.' Chloe said as she walked into Watchtower. She walked over to a desk and set her phone down on it, causing the desk to immediately light up. "I know, Chloe and I'm appreciate everything you guys are doing, but this isn't like Clark. We both know he's secluded himself in the past but even then we heard from him." Marth Kent's voice said coming through the loudspeakers. There had been a vast majority of improvements to Watchtower since a certain billionaire had deciding to unofficially join the team. At that moment a gust of wind blew through the room. "Hola, mi amor. Hey, Ms. K"

Martha laughed and said hello to the familiar voice. "Bart. What would Oliver say?" Chloe asked sarcastically. And as if on cue. "He'd say get out my chair, Allen" Oliver said as he entered the room, retracting his compact bow, heading to a wall which opened up to show an array of different bows and crossbows, putting it into the lockup. "How you doing Ms. Kent?" Oliver asked as he went into the back room. I'm doing alright, thank you for asking. In the background a door opening could be heard along with the shuffling of feet. "Oh that's Perry and Conner. I'll have to call you back." Marth said as she said her hellos to her boyfriend and second adoptive son. "Alright, you take care of yourself and don't worry we'll find him." Chloe said reassuring her. "I know you will." And with that Martha hung up the phone.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, as she always did when she was unsure of something. Martha had said it earlier, Clark always kept in contact unless he couldn't but that was one time. It was starting to sink in that maybe Clark didn't want to be found. Feeling a pair of arms around her she turned and smiled when she saw her husband back in the room, now wearing civilian clothing. "We'll find him. Chlo. I promise. Clark will be flying in and out of that window again before you know it. "Won't he Bart? Oliver turned around to ask the speedster only to shake his head. Bart had fallen asleep on one of the couch which was understandable, the whole team was searching around the clock to try and find their missing leader. Chloe laughed, and walked over to Bart and laid a blanket over him, then over to a monitor posted on the wall and brought up several different camera feeds from around the city.

Meanwhile at the farm, Tess was going through a few of Clarks belongings in hopes of finding a clue as to here he could have gone. The barn had be searched up and down many times over and still she'd come up with nothing. "Damnit Clark where are you?" She asked herself knocking over a box frustrated. "Now Tess, what would Mr. Kent say if he saw you ruining his barn like this?" A all but to familiar voice rang in her ears. Turning around she saw none other than Lex Luthor. Tess groaned at the sight of her brother leaning against his limo.

"Seeing as I do live here now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind too much." She retorted, crouching to pick up box off the floor, grabbing the things that had fallen out. "Which is exactly why I'm here. Where is Mr. Kent?" Lex asked looking around a bit. To him it was clear that the maintenance on the place had gone to shambles. "He hasn't been to work in months. I'm afraid that if he isn't in the office by tomorrow morning then he is out a job." Tess looked at Lex and shook her head. "You do know that he recently lost someone important to him, right?" She questioned her half-brother. "Ah yes, Ms. Lane. That woman. I'd say she finally got was..."

Before he could finish his statement, he felt a stinging pain across on his face as was tasting his own blood. Lex's bodyguards were quick to pull their guns on the green-eyed woman. Waving his flunkies off, he looked back at his sister and smirked. "Do not talk about her like that!" Tess said angrily as she glared at him. Over the years Lois and she had become very close as they both had shared several close calls with one another and both wanted were willing to put themselves before others. "Tess, Tess. I'd be careful. Luthor family rivalries never end well for my advisory." Lex grinned and stepped into his limo and rolled down the window. "Tomorrow, Lutessa." Lex said as his driver drove off.

Now at Clark's apartment, Tess was sitting at the table, on the phone. Everyone had agreed to take turns paying Clark's bills until he returned. "I think that'll do it. Thank you very much." Tess said as she hung the phone up and sighed. It wasn't two minutes later that her phone rang again. Looking at the caller I.D, she answered it and stood up and grabbed her purse, heading for the door. "Oliver, I was just taking care of Clark's bill. What's up?" She asked before hearing something in one of the rooms. "Dinner yeah, sounds good." Tess said hanging up. "Hello?" She called out, reaching into her purse. "Clark are you here?" She asked once again more hopeful. She looked around the apartment before decided to head out.


End file.
